


Point Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Oral Sex, Semipublic Sex, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Point Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



**Title:** Point Me  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Semi-public sex, sex in unusual places  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** Oral, anal, toys, mention of mild cross-dressing  
 **Word Count:** ~2400  
 **Summary/Description:** Harry and Severus like to play hide and go seek.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for Alisanne for Kinky Kristmas 2010. Thank you to gryffindorj and jadzialove for the feedback and beta.

  
Harry knew he was fidgeting but really he couldn't help himself. The plug in his arse was driving him to distraction. It would be worth it, though, when Severus realized he'd prepared himself between dinner courses.

He'd behaved admirably throughout the meal, even when Severus was blithely sucking on the end of a carrot, drawing the attention of nearly everyone at the table, Charlie grinning and George snickering. Fortunately Molly, somehow, remained oblivious.

Spending quality time with each of his nieces and nephews in turn was a challenge under normal circumstances. He played Quidditch with Victoire and Teddy, gave piggyback rides to Hugo, Louis, and Dominique, and listened to Rose, Molly, and Lucy _sing_. Honestly, he deserved a medal for that.

If Harry was impatient to get on with the evening, he wasn't to blame.

Severus was.

He thought back to their first holiday together at the Burrow, ten years ago now, and how they'd inadvertently started their holiday tradition.

  
 _"Do you think Severus is lost?" Harry asked, looking toward the stairs._

 _"This isn't Grimmauld Place, Harry. Maybe he's stuffed himself on Mum's cooking and he went to lie down," Ron snickered, too far gone to think clearly._

 _"More likely he's drunker than I thought, and he found an empty bed and fell asleep," Harry said, growing slightly concerned. Would Severus have just Apparated back to his flat, without saying goodbye?_

 _"Harry, you really think Severus would go to bed in a strange place?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed. "He's too paranoid for that."_

 _"Right, right." Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and jumped up. "I'm going to look for him."_

 _"Maybe he went outside for a fag," Ron suggested._

 _"He doesn't smoke, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. "Back soon."_ I hope. __

 _Harry slowly took the stairs, wandering away from the clatter of plates and chatter of Weasleys. It didn't surprise him really that Severus would want some peace and quiet. He'd been shocked, as well as secretly delighted, when Severus agreed to come with in the first place._

 _Walking by the loo, Ginny's bedroom, and Bill's old room, Harry took the next set of stairs and continued walking up. He poked his head into Fred and George's room, momentarily caught up in the sadness that it would never be the same again, when a hand wrapped around his mouth keeping him from crying out._

 _"Shhh!" Severus hushed him, pulling him back out into the empty corridor, then pressing him against the wall. Harry's heart was racing, his eyes quickly darting toward the stairs._

 _"It makes things more interesting when there is the danger of being caught, don't you agree?" Harry nodded in reply, more aroused than he could have imagined ever being at the Burrow. Severus's hand slipped away from his lips._

 _"What are you" he began but Severus covered his mouth with his own, tasting of Firewhisky and pudding. His tongue was insistent, ravaging Harry's mouth, then moved to his neck. Harry's head fell back against the wall with a thump as Severus reached into his pants and began stroking his cock, droplets already gathering at the head._

 _"Bringing me here, then teasing me all night," Severus murmured between nips to Harry's throat, his free hand sliding up to tweak one of Harry's nipples._

 _"Ngh!" Harry moaned incoherently. "I wasn'tteasing you."_

 _"I watched you." Severus turned him quickly to face the wall and lowered Harry's trousers and pants, pushing one leg between Harry's and then standing on the clothing. "I've been thinking about fucking you since you wiggled that arse of yours toward everyone in the room."_

 _"When did I do that?" Harry asked, pushing his arse against Severus's cock as it slid along his cleft, rubbing and sliding but not making any attempt to enter him._

 _"When you and Hugo were looking for George's cowardly rook." Severus ground against him again._

 _Harry shook with laughter. Only Severus would consider anything that pulled one's trousers taut to be 'teasing'._

 _Harry gasped as Severus murmured a spell and Harry was slick, two fingers pumping in and out of him in short order. He couldn't formulate any sort of reply as Severus found his prostate and rubbed over the nub inside him repeatedly. Harry's knees trembled and Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling his fingers free and lining himself up, pushing his cock inside in a single thrust._

 _"Oh God!" Harry cried out and Severus thrust up into him, over and over, his balls slapping against Harry's. Harry tried to widen his stance, but his trousers had his legs trapped. Bowing his legs slightly and bending forward forced Severus deeper and they both moaned._

 _"Little slut, fucking out in the open, where anyone can see you," Severus said, through clenched teeth, barely hanging on to his control, Harry thought with a groan. He clenched around Severus's cock and Severus then reached around and grasped Harry's cock in his still slick hand, pulling in time with his thrusts._

 _Severus felt so good inside him, stretching him, filling him, their two bodies moving in perfect rhythm. Harry reached one hand behind him, pulling Severus as close as he could, realizing the man was still almost fully dressed with only his flies open._

 _"So close," Harry moaned and Severus sped up, slamming into Harry's prostate, making him see stars, pulling his orgasm from him and Harry splattered the wall in front of him as he came, biting his lip to keep from shouting his pleasure. Severus followed with a deep thrust into his clenching arse, stilling as he pumped his seed deep inside Harry._

 _They both stood panting for several moments, then Severus slipped out and Harry nearly fell to the floor. Severus caught him in his arms and pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple._

 _"What was that about?" Harry asked as he reached for his trousers, wincing a little at the pleasant twinge of pain in his arse. When he turned around Severus was already finished adjusting his clothing and shot a Scourgify at the wall._

 _"My reward for attending this affair." Reaching out to adjust the collar of Harry's shirt, Severus looked completely unperturbed that they'd just had sex in the middle of a corridor in the Burrow._

 _Harry suddenly had a thought and grinned. "Are you going to expect this reward_ every _year? You know how much the Weasleys mean to me. I won't give them up."_

 _Severus smirked and pulled Harry into a kiss. "Definitely, Mr Potter."_

  
Snapping out of his reverie, Harry noticed that at the moment his impossibly sexy lover was lifting a bite of plum pudding to his lips, the Firewhisky sauce making Harryand his ever eager cockthink of something else entirely. Severus smirked at him and dragged his finger through the cream on his plate, before sucking it off.

 _Christ_. Harry shifted in his chair and stifled a moan as his prostate was brushed by the toy.

Growing ever harder, Harry looked at his watch, as the Weasley's clock wasn't actually very useful unless one wanted to know where Ron or any number of other Weasleysthe grandchildren having been added in turnwere at the given moment.

Ten minutes to ten.

Harry knew that at ten o'clock precisely, Severus would excuse himself and their game would begin. He bit his lip to keep from moaning at the thought.

Over the years they'd taken their little game away from the Burrowboth of their offices suitably christened, and he'd never be able to look Percy in the face again after he'd come on the man's bed. The way Percy looked down his nose at him, perhaps he knew already.

Harry would never forget the expression on Severus's face when he'd reached into Harry's trousers and felt the lacy knickers Harry'd worn to the annual Aurors' hearing before the Wizengamot. He'd presented his case for increased funding as well as a special Muggle division, and then Severus had fucked him in the lift afterward.

Then there was the time Bill had caught them in the shed; that they'd both come when they realized they'd been caught was rarely mentioned between themexcept when Severus was talking dirty while Harry fucked him. Harry's arse clenched.

Severus really was incorrigible.

The best one yet had been the Malfoys' New Year's party two years ago. Not for the sex necessarily but because of what it represented to both of them.

  
 _Harry remembered Malfoy Manor all too well, occasionally giving him nightmares. He wanted to leave an indelible mark in his mind, wiping out his bad memories of the place as best he could._

 _As he stepped into the drawing room, Harry just knew Severus would be here. A single candle was lit at the far end of the room and Harry moved slowly toward it. Severus was sitting in an armchair, robes open, slowly wanking himself, fingers circling a nipple._

 _At that moment Harry truly found Severus to be the most beautiful person in the world: his face the picture of bliss. He looked relaxed._

 _Content._

 _Harry slipped off his robes and got down on his knees in front of the chair to take Severus's thick cock into his mouth._

 _"Mmm." The sound escaped Severus's lips as Harry's mouth closed around the head, the salty taste like ambrosia, at least to him. Long fingers threaded into his hair and he began bobbing his head up and down, one hand rolling Severus's heavy balls, the other reaching inside his pants and freeing his cock so he could stroke himself lightly. Severus could last far longer than he could and he wasn't ready to end this yet._

 _Harry opened his mouth wide, taking Severus as deep as he could, swallowing around the head when it hit the back of his throat. Severus shifted his hips, sliding down in the chair a little, knees falling open to either side of Harry's body. He slowly began thrusting as Harry moved his hand faster over his own erection, giving the little twist and squeeze on the upstroke._

 _"Harry," Severus breathed, and Harry looked up at hooded eyes. He needed no words to know Severus was chasing away his own demons as well. Harry licked up the underside of Severus's cock, before getting up on his knees and leaning in for a kiss, Severus's mouth, warm and inviting._

 _"Get back to it, imp," Severus said when they broke apart and Harry grinned then made a show of licking the head with the flat of his tongue, pulling a groan from Severus._

 _"Yes, sir," he replied cheekily before taking the entire length into his mouth once more, moving faster and faster, both of Severus's hands holding his head, forcing himself deeper._

 _Harry knew what a picture they made as anyone wandering the Manor might walk by. It was a rule that they never cast any Notice-Me-Not or Silencing Charms. It made their game all the more exciting._

 _Severus's breathing hitched and Harry moaned around his mouthful, tugging hard on his own cock now. Severus quickly stood, never breaking Harry's rhythm, and fucked his face in earnest, Harry keeping his jaw wide open, his eyes watching Severus's face, pulling, tugging, sliding his hand over himself._

 _Looking down and into Harry's eyes, Severus said, his voice hoarse, "Come for me, Harry," and Harry's hand flew over his cock, and seconds later he erupted, the white carpet taking the brunt of his emission. Resisting the natural urge to swallow as Severus flooded his mouth, Harry instead spat it out, mixing it with his own on the floor. A perfect tribute to their worst memories of the place._

 _Pulling out his wand, Harry cleaned his hand then stood and did up his trousers before tucking Severus back into his own trousers and pants._

 _"Are you going to clean that up?" Severus asked, his lip curling slightly, pointing to the wet spot on the carpet._

 _"No," Harry replied defiantly, knowing Severus would understand his desire to leave a little token for their host. In fact, he hoped the scent of them would hang in the air. He grasped the arms of the chair and pulled until the chair was centered over the mess._

  
Harry's reminiscence was interrupted when Severus suddenly stood and Harry looked down at his watch. Ten o'clock, on the nose. He shivered but not from the cold.

"I'll be in the library, if anyone requires my presence," Severus said with a half bow.

"We don't have a library, Snape," Ron said too loudly.

Harry caught Severus's eye and felt the intensity of his desire burn him like a brand. How the air between them didn't catch fire, he'd never know.

Severus swept from the room and the rest of the gathering broke into twos and threes, Bill with Fleur in his lap on a chair by the fire, Charlie and George trying to match each other shot for shot, Percy talking his father's ear off about the latest Ministry regulations, his wife watching Percy with admiration, Ginny and Dean sneaking out the back door.

"Everyone knows, Harry," Hermione said under her breath, and he turned his head to look at her. Ron's head was resting in her lap, her fingers carding through his fiery hair.

"Knows what, Hermione?" Harry said, not really understanding what she was talking about. He looked at his watch again. He was so hard he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk to the stairs comfortably. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. It wouldnt do to come in his pants.

"What you and Severus get up to. In the house. Every Christmas." She looked around the room. Harry looked, too, and noticed everyone _not_ looking at him.

"Oh." He felt his cheeks heat and knew he must be red as a tomato. He wasn't sure what to say, how to explain. He didn't have time to formulate a reply for just then his watch gave a chirp. Ten after ten.

"Gotta go," he said, practically jumping up out of the chair.

"You're still going to do it?" Hermione asked, astonished, as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Even though everyone knows?"

"Oh, yeah." He grinned unrepentantly and turned. When he reached the bottom of the stairs pulled out his wand, laying it flat across his palm, and said, "Point me."


End file.
